With the rapid development and considerable diversity of IP services, it is very important to ensure the quality of data transmission over the IP network.
The asymmetry of Internet paths stimulates the one-way path measurement because of the asymmetric. Characterizing one-way path metrics from a web server is invaluable to online services (e.g., video streaming and CDN (Content Delivery Network)), because such knowledge allows the providers to adaptively tune their services for improving QoE (Quality of Experience) and better understand the conditions of network paths between their client devices and themselves. For instance, knowing one-way path performance from a set of servers to a client device, a CDN controller can direct the client device to the most suitable server. Such information can also facilitate streaming services to select a proper bitrate for a client device and help service providers differentiate ISPs' performance and diagnose network faults.